starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:AGR-14 rifle
Admittedly this article is making a few assumptions, linking all the terms together. I suppose it's possible that the AGR-14, Assault Rifle and AGR-14 Gauss Rifle could be seperate weapons but this seems unlikely. The one issue though is the larger rifle that Nova wields, notably in the SC: Ghost intro. On one hand, it's far bulkier and has a different structure than the main image. On the other, it's mentioned in Firstborn somewhere that "Rosemary" looked...when she wasn't looking down the barrell of her rifle (or something like that). Looking down the barell could be a reference to a scope, but is still odd use of terminology. She almost certainly wasn't using the same weapon as Nova in the image, given her figure. Speaking of images, it's probably best if an image of Nova wielding it in the SC: Ghost Intro could be obtained; somewhere around. the 5:35 mark I don't know how to/can't extract images from vidoes. ^_^ Alternatively, the AGR-14 Assault Rifle and AGR-14 Gauss Rifle may be seperate weapons, as the info on magnetic acceleration comes from SoD; where it's also called a gauss rifle. AGR-14 may be absent from the assault rifle altogether. Still, it would seem redundant to have two weapons serving a smilar purpose. Speaking of SoD, the gun is mentioned as having huge kinetic punch. I've assumed that this may be referring to the rounds fired, but it could also refer to recoil. I'm no expert on firearms so I can't really tell. Overall, I think it's best to treat these names as being for the same weapon. Still, thought it best to list the issues so that an informed decision could be made.--Hawki 09:57, 9 December 2007 (UTC) I was just using the handy "search inside the book" feature for Speed of Darkness, and noticed they used this term on Page 162: "... trigger of the C-14 assault rifle. Merdith held very still. Her voice was quiet and ter- ribly deliberate as she spoke. ..." I think we should move out the Speed of Darkness stuff. If you have VLC you can snapshot images. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:41, 10 November 2008 (UTC) On the other hand, there's this: on Page 25: "... "Thou shalt not kill," he says, but he raises an AGR-14 gauss rifle in the front of the class. "Here, Ardo," the brother says, walking to where the boy sat near ..." So I think we should only use the info from page 25 (any other time, they may be talking about either weapon). Which, naturally, is where all the info came from anyway :) Kimera 757 (talk) 01:55, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Original text The Assault Rifle is the standard-issue weapon for a Ghost, combining light weight with a sizable 30-round clip and burst firing. When the situation calls for more explosive firepower, the Assault Rifle can also be used to launch grenades with its secondary fire mode. Its versatility makes it a reliable means of protection for Nova when other weapons are unavailable. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 04:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Edit Notes General edit notes-seperated non-Ghost information from the Ghost information, moving the template to cover said information exclusively (think the AGR has appeared too often for the Ghost template to arbitrarily cover the whole article). Think it's okay to keep it in the article proper bar the standard weapon, which seems to be null. Also note on the images, how the Spectre render seems to be an AGR, but their armory images seem to be C-14s.--Hawki 04:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC)